


Very innocently

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, M/M, Moira is a friend who is concerned for Charles' sex life and well being, Nurse!Logan, blow job gone wrong, knee dislocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Charles injures himself in the most slutty way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very innocently

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit I wrote based off of this image from Texts from Xavier Academy: http://textsfromxavieracademy.tumblr.com/image/12093544537
> 
> I've basically been surfing through the blog for prompts. Forgive me if someone has done this before.
> 
> (Oh and hi I don't know if you didn't know this already but I suck at smut scenes yeah bye)

Erik gripped Charles' hair, moaning his name out. Charles hummed along, making a few noises as well. He bobbed his head up and down Erik's dick, sucking and licking. Erik let out a small cry as he came, Charles swallowing every drop. He then leaned back and grinned at Erik, both of them flushed.

Charles then twisted to get up, but winced when he felt a sharp pain on his knee. Erik immediately bent down, worried for Charles. "Are you okay?" Erik asked. Charles nodded and managed to hobble over to the bed and lie down beside Erik, ignoring the pain.

When Charles woke up the next day, the pain was back almost instantly. He sat up and tried to straighten his leg, finding that he was unable to do so. He then found the note Erik left on the nightstand and read it.

_I was called into work early, liebes. Just take a day of rest and I'll be back soon. I love you._

_-Erik_

Charles smiled before looking back down at his knee. It looked almost... Disfigured. And slightly gross. Charles managed to not gag and got up, slowly and carefully pulling on his clothes. He then made a grab for his phone and called Moira.

After a few rings, she picked up. "Hello?" She asked. Charles had never been more relieved to hear her voice on the phone. He was sitting on the bed, his free hand on his knee. "Moira? Could you please drop by Erik and I's place and pick me up?" Charles asked.

Moira paused, "What's wrong? Did you guys get into a fight?" Charles laughed at that. "Oh, no, no. I just think I might have to go to the hospital, nothing big," Charles answered. Charles could hear the slight gasp on the phone.

"Charles what's happened?" Moira asked, slight panic edging into her tone. Charles made an effort to get up and unlock the door, sitting down on a nearby chair once finished. "No time for questions, dear," Charles grunted. "Just please come quickly." Charles heard shuffling and a door closing.

"I'm on my way, Charles," Moira replied before hanging up. Charles sat there and waited for a few minutes before he heard a knock on the door. "It's open," he called out. Moira then burst into the apartment and saw Charles sitting down. She immediately went over to him and helped him up, keeping her mouth shut.

When they got into the car, Moira quickly started to drive to the nearest hospital. The two sat in silence before Moira asked, "Tell me, Charles, what happened?" Charles blushed a little, remembering the events of last night. He remembered first feeling this pain after he tried to get up last night. Charles racked his brain to try and think of what might have happened.

Charles then asked, "How do you tell a nurse in the ER that you dislocated your knee giving a blow job to your boyfriend?" Moira looked at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Very innocently," she answered. Charles groaned and put his head in his hands as Moira laughed.

Moira eventually parked her car and helped Charles to the emergency room. Once they arrived, they had to wait for about two minutes before some lady called them up. Moira then helped Charles get to the room and set him down on the examination table. Moira had a concerned look on her face as they waited for a nurse to attend them. Charles was surprised though when the nurse came in.

"Alright, bub, let's get this over with. Name?"

Charles gaped, "Logan?" Logan looked up from his clipboard, eyebrows raised. "Oh, hey, Chuck," Logan greeted Charles. Moira raised an eyebrow, looking between the two.

"You know this guy, Charles?" Moira asked. Charles nodded and smiled. Him and Logan were good friends from back in college and it had been a while since they last met up. "Yeah, lady," Logan answered. "You are?" Moira was about to protest that he shouldn't call her ‘lady’, but bit back her tongue.

"I'm Moira, Charles' friend who he called to take him to the hospital because he's an idiot who doesn't know how to take care of himself," Moira replied. Logan made a noise of agreement and Charles scoffed. "Hello! Person in need of medical attention here!" Charles pointed out. Logan rolled his eyes and started scribbling something on his clipboard.

"Okay," Logan grumbled. "What happened to you?" Logan kept his gaze down at his clipboard, ready to write what Charles was going to say. "I think I dislocated my knee," Charles answered. Logan nodded and wrote something on his clipboard.

"Alright then, Chuck. I'm just gonna do a little check on your knee and we'll see what we can do," Logan told Charles before setting the clipboard down and squatting to inspect his knee. While Logan checked Charles' knee, Moira was typing away furiously on her phone. An occasional sigh and groan came from her way, and Charles quirked an eyebrow. Moira noticed his confusion and looked up at him.

"It's Lehnsherr," Moira told him. Charles nodded in understanding before panicking. He had forgotten to call or even text Erik that he was going to the hospital. He suddenly felt like the world's worst boyfriend. Moira sensed this and laughed, "Don't worry, I already told him what happened. He's heading over now." Charles let out a sigh of relief.

Logan then stood up and wrote something else down on his clipboard. "Well, that seems about it. Doctor Grey will be here in a bit or she'll have me set your knee straight. You are, however, gonna have to walk with a cane for a while and a knee brace to keep your knee straight for a while," Logan explained. "But before I go, I gotta ask, how'd this happen? You're not really known for being athletic, Chuck."

Charles blushed and Moira let out a snort. "Um," Charles blinked. "I dislocated my knee from, uh, giving my boyfriend a blow job." Before Logan could reply, Moira clapped. Logan let out a sort of chuckle before walking out to consult Doctor Grey. Once the door shut, Charles put his head on his hands, blushing furiously.

"Nice job, Xavier," Moira said. "Very innocent." Charles swatted at her, but ended up laughing along with her. After Logan came back in to treat his knee, there was a knock on the door. Logan opened it and frowned.

"Who're you, bub?" Logan questioned. Charles craned his neck and saw that it was Erik. "Erik!" Charles exclaimed before awkwardly shuffling off of the examination table and hobbling over go Erik with his cane. Erik wrapped his arms protectively around Charles, letting Charles bury his face into Erik's turtleneck. Moira made a gagging noise.

"Quit the cheesiness, boys," Moira called out to them, completely ruining the moment. "Logan and I know you both aren't that innocent." Charles pulled away, blushing as Erik glared at Moira. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, not ready to let go.

Logan eyed Erik, "So you're Chuck's boyfriend?" Erik nodded. "I'm Logan, an old friend of Chuck's." He held a hand out for Erik to shake, which Erik took warily. He honestly didn't take a liking to people who called Charles 'Chuck.' Logan then moved over to Moira and told her a few things before walking past Erik and through the door.

Charles smiled up at Erik happily and Erik swooped down to kiss Charles lightly. "Next time," Erik whispered. "I'll be the one giving blow jobs." Charles giggled and kissed Erik fully this time. Just as Charles slipped his tongue into Erik's mouth, he heard Moira clear her throat from behind.

"Lovely reunion, boys. It should be in a movie," Moira said dryly. "But we're free to go now and I think it's best for everyone that you two get out of here as fast as possible before you guys get arrested for public indecency." Charles blushed and nodded. He then picked up his cane and agreed to go into Erik's car instead of Moira's. The two then drove back to their apartment, Erik questioning Charles about his relation to Logan on the way back.

When they got home, Charles collapsed into bed. He laid there, legs stretched out and staring up at the ceiling. Erik then crawled into the bed with Charles, wrapping his arms around Charles from behind. He then pressed a kiss to Charles neck and whispered, "I love you, liebes."

Charles smiled and pressed his back to Erik's chest, "I love you too, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is what happens to people who don't know the meaning of productivity. Oh and I tried to do as much research as I could on knee dislocation, I swear. I am so sorry if there are inaccuracies in both knee dislocation and the ER, seeing as I've never been to one. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
